


In The Emerald Graves

by Peach_Cherry



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Size Kink, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Cherry/pseuds/Peach_Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out alone in the dark expanses of the Emerald Graves, things get a little heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Emerald Graves

It was hot that night, the type of heat that landed on you like a damp towel which couldn't be shaken off. Warm, heavy and smothering. Hawke and Fenris were in the Emerald Graves, hidden among tree-trunks in a small campsite which disrupted the shadows.

Hawke grunted as he fell back against dry dirt. Looking over to his left he saw Fenris beside him and noted that the elf's long hair had been shoved back into a bun; he often did so.

"This is dreadful," Fenris frowned, eyes lingering on the fire as he pulled against his tunic to expose his abdomen. The small blaze was stifling. They had really not wished to add more heat to this situation, but a light source was a necessary evil to any who wished to sleep in the depths of a forest like this.

"You're telling me," Hawke exhaled. "At least you don't have to drag forty pounds of armor around with you during the day."

Fenris snorted. "Armor is not the only extra weight you are carrying."

"It's all muscle!" Hawke gasped, shuffling over before pulling Fenris into an embrace against his chest, the smaller man groaned at the action as his face was pressed into the warm skin.

"Garrett." Fenris sighed.

"Yes?"

"You know it is far too hot to be sitting this close."

He looked down with a glint in his eyes. "And yet I don't see you pulling away."

The elf grunted something under his breath, gradually becoming more relaxed as Hawke begun to trail his hand across the exposed flesh of Fenris’s lower back; the lyrium in his skin glowing dimly as the mage’s hands trailed under his tunic and gently rubbed a thumb against the markings on his hips. Despite their ugly origins, in the flickering light the elf's markings were aesthetically beautiful and gave Fenris an almost otherworldly appearance.

"If you're trying to seduce me it's having the opposite effect," Fenris murmured, leaning heavily against Hawke's chest and feeling an increased struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Am I not allowed to appreciate my husband without being accused of having an ulterior motive." He gasped, hands trailing lower and toying with the waistband of the elf's leggings. "Frankly, I am offended."

Fenris snorted with a breathy laugh. "You must think I am a fool to believe your intentions are ever that innocent."

Hawke smirked, vaguely looking as if he had been caught red-handed but did nothing else in return, his hands continuing to tease further. With a quick roll of his eyes, Fenris took the silence as an answer in itself before leaning up onto his elbows to softly press his lips against Hawke's, the mage soon kissed him back for a brief moment, gently moving against Fenris's before drawing away.

They had done this enough times to swiftly know when the two of them had the same intentions.

"You sure about this?" Hawke asked.

The elf nodded without a second thought, straddling the larger man's chest with one long leg halfway across his torso and the other still against the dusty ground, in this position their hardening lengths easily brushed against each other every time Fenris bucked his hips forwards, despite the clothing still in-between.

"Seems too late to be asking that question, do you not think?" Fenris grinned playfully before he pressed their mouths together once more, moaning as Hawke began to kiss him deeply and pull their hips close with his left hand. With his right, the mage began to lightly run his fingers against the sensitive flesh of Fenris's ear whilst they kissed, soon making the elf fall lax against him as the teasing ministrations continued.

"Bastard," he said breathlessly. Moving away from Hawke's touch he leaned down further to kiss against the flesh of the mage's neck, the man grunted in response and Fenris could feel Hawke pushing against him with more vigor he reached down swiftly to grasp the bottom of Fenris's tunic, pulling it over the elf's head and throwing it carelessly away from the fire aside them.

Hawke chuckled, running a second hand down the dark skin of his lover's chest whilst Fenris shivered at the touch. The elf did not reply to Hawke’s comment as he pressed his cock back against other's thick erection, breathing heavily as the man's hands teased down further to brush against arch of his spine. As Fenris made a small grunt in appreciation and pressed his ass backwards to meet the touch, Hawke drew closer, deeply kissing him once more before finally parting with a gasp, leaning up to pull down the elf's tight leggings and expose his hard cock to the night air. Fenris shivered, quickly helping to removing Garrett's trousers as well so that the two could press their lengths together in the flesh.

"Fuck— Fenris I don't think I'm going to last that long," Hawke groaned and bucked upwards, fingers trailing downwards to press lightly against Fenris's tight entrance. They couldn't properly fuck each other, not without any lubricant, but Fenris seemed to take extra pleasure in any stimulation there. "You like that?" He breathed, running his long fingers from the elf's tailbone down to his balls, pausing before teasingly rubbing soft circles against the sensitive skin until Fenris arched against his palm with a deep sigh. Though the elf's voice was never particularly high-pitched, the sounds he made during sex were definitely as high as he could go.

"Do not ask stupid questions, ah—”  he faltered, feeling his pace begin to slow when Garrett lightly penetrated him with a single finger. A moan escaped his lips, pressing back against the other and feeling his legs quickly grow unstable as Hawke lightly curled his fingers and pressed deeper inside of him. Even without touching his prostate, the sheer act of Hawke doing this to him where anybody could walk in on them brought him significantly closer to the edge. Hawke then continued to tease him for a while longer, enjoying the short gasps and moans that Fenris released every time he pressed in further or pulled back slowly. The elf now was thrusting lightly against his chest with every drag, curl and pull of his fingers but doing little else, being shorter and smaller in build than Hawke it wasn't difficult for him to lay on the man's chest almost completely.

Then after a final push against him, Hawke pulled away and sat up to carefully change their position, lifting and then placing Fenris onto the ground before the elf had time to even miss the sensation Hawke had been giving him. As he stared forwards in surprise, Fenris had a breathless expression on his face and a dark flush bloomed heavily on his cheeks, even visible in the low lighting. Although sensing the man's apprehension at the new position, Fenris spread his legs wide to accommodate the man's wide hips and pulled Hawke down onto him, bucking his hips upwards to rub their lengths against each other.

Hawke grunted, leaning forwards to capture Fenris's lips and the breathy gasps that escaped them. In the heat of the moment, the elf brought his hand up to pull tightly against Hawke’s hair as he rutted against him, growing closer to climax he arched his spine and curled his toes, pressing the heel of his feet carelessly against the mage's back.

"I am nea— I'm close," Fenris gasped and Hawke sped up his movements, the elf's head falling lax against the ground with half-lidded eyes as Hawke grabbed his cock rubbing carelessly with large hands over the tip and shaft, messily jacking the both of them off. Unable to hold it back any longer Fenris jolted and let out a choked moan, closing his eyes as he felt his climax crash over him.

Hawke quickly followed, with a yell of his own and the final rolls of his hips against the smaller male until the last sparks of release were left.

Breathing heavily, Hawke eventually fell forwards and quickly pulled Fenris against his chest to pick him up from the hard ground. The elf seemed sated enough not to complain about the uncomfortable wetness which was now present on both of their chests, nor the fact that they didn't have anything to clean themselves up with.

"You are ridiculous,” the elf breathed after a few moments, eyes closed as he laid against Hawke. “Now it's far hotter than it was before."

"Don’t say you didn’t like it." Hawke chuckled, bringing his arms forward to hold Fenris again him as the elf grumbled a wordless reply under his breath. They both knew it was not the first time this happened, nor would it be the last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to set this in the Western Approach but I assume that as it's a desert it gets cold at night, and that wouldn't really work out! The Emerald Graves will have to do. Oh and I'm sorry if there are any typos, I'm too embarrassed to show anyone else this fic and I've gone over it about 100 times but I always manage to miss them. Feel free to point them out if you see one!
> 
> EDIT: OH SHIT I FORGOT TO USE LUBE- lmao (the death of fen's ass, it is here)


End file.
